


you got your boys and got gone

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Lewis comes home and Seb and Kimi surprise him. Literally just porn.





	you got your boys and got gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> ello :3  
> I just wanna say something important and please trust me on this: There is **no** cheating whatsoever in this fic. Lewis is just dumb. ~~tbh they're all three dumb~~
> 
> have fun reading!! id be delighted if you'd leave me a comment. <333  
> sam xo
> 
> ps. sorry this is not my best work! had heat-induced writing block and i haven't written in a g e s but yeah, i hope its ok!! <3

Lewis opened the door to his flat and sighed. It had been an exhausting weekend, an exhausting month to be honest, and he was glad to be home and to have the wonderful weeks of summer break ahead of him. 

"Hello?", he called into the empty living room and dropped his luggage in the hallway. "Anybody home?" 

A muffled noise from the bedroom caught his attention and with a smirk, Lewis hurried to the closed door. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest to appear as casual as possible and prepared himself to say in his best porn voice "Do you need a hand with that?" before opening the door.

"Do you need a-" 

"Lewis!", Seb screeched and jumped off the bed where he had been lying with Kimi. They were both still clothed, but had clearly been making out, the gigantic hickey Seb sported on his neck a tell-telling sign.

"I'm so sorry!", Seb continued and with a few short steps he was hovering right in front of Lewis. 

Lewis blinked. "Wha-"

"I know we haven't _talked about this_ yet", Seb started to explain and waved his hands around in a manner that reminded Lewis of a typical Italian. "But Kimi was so sweet and hot and – not that this is his fault, of course, but I just couldn't resist and you weren't here so I brought him over!" 

Now Lewis was truly confused. "Well, obviously since he lives h-" 

But Seb interrupted him again. "Lewis!! Pay attention!" 

Making a weird gesture Lewis couldn't place, he looked from Seb to Kimi and back. Kimi didn't seem to be bothered by Seb's weird antics, but then again Kimi never really was bothered by Seb's weird antics. Or anything at all. In general. Also he was jerking off now, so maybe that was why he didn't really care what Seb was up to. Lewis' gaze wandered back to Kimi groin and he smirked when he saw that Kimi had just opened his fly and not even bothered to pull his pants down. 

Seb snapped his fingers in front of Lewis' face. "I'm trying to apologise for _cheating_ on my boyfriend here, excuse me?" 

"Yes, sorry, what-" Lewis once again didn't mange to get more than a few words in before Seb started talking over him. 

"So I thought, I love you, right, and I don't want to cheat on you, so why not have a threesome? With him?" Seb made a movement with his head in the direction of Kimi and the bed. "You know, since we're in a _monogamous_ relationship, Lewis. We wouldn't want me _cheating on you with Kimi_ , right?" Seb looked at Lewis with a very stern gaze, almost like he was trying to tell him something important. 

"Well- ohhh!" Lewis felt his cheeks heat up a little in excitement when he finally caught up to what Seb was saying. "Oh, right, yes, of course. A threesome with a _complete stranger_ , now I get it. Of course, Seb, why not?" 

And with that Lewis started to take off his clothes, cocking his head and letting his eyes wander down over Seb's body. "Though I wonder how you plan on sex to happen when you're still dressed..." 

With an eyeroll, Seb quickly pulled his shirt over his head and got rid of his jeans before he crawled back to Kimi and helped him to take off his shirt as well. "Glad you're on board", Seb said. "This is Kimi." 

"Hi", said Kimi. 

Lewis smiled at him. "Hi, darling. I'm Lewis." Without any preamble, Lewis leaned forward and kissed Kimi, sliding his tongue over Kimi's slightly chapped lips into his mouth until he was basically fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying our guest", Seb commented right next to them, happy to watch his lovers for the moment. 

Lewis smirked and let go of Kimi. "Go on, you kiss him. He's a good kisser."

"Better than me?", Seb asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You do realise that I'm right here, do you?", Kimi suddenly asked from where he was sitting under Lewis and holding onto Lewis hips, he turned them around so that Lewis was lying on his back under him and Kimi was straddling him. Holding Lewis in place with a hand to his chest, Kimi leaned over and kissed Seb thoroughly, sloppy enough that Lewis could see their tongues and moaned. 

"Do you like it when I make out with your boyfriend in front of you?", Kimi asked when he let go of Seb again, his eyes still on Seb's slightly kiss-swollen lips.

Lewis nodded, clearly waiting for further instructions since Kimi had him pinned to the bed, excited for what was to come, when Seb licked his lips. He let his hands wander over Kimi's body, stopping at his nipples and then slowly caressing over the bulge in Kimi's pants. "He's a little dominant, do you like him?", he asked Lewis, his exploring touches light and teasing until Kimi shivered slightly.

"Very", Lewis replied, never taking his eyes off Kimi and his responses to Seb. "Can't wait to feel him inside me."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kimi was a little breathless, he was preoccupied with arching into Seb's touch since he had slipped his hand into Kimi's pants now and was picking up where Kimi had stopped touching himself when Seb and Lewis had joined him on the bed. 

"Yeah, please." Lewis made a noise that was almost a whimper and Seb bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. He loved it when Lewis got all needy.

Kimi picked up on that fact as well and decided to make good use of it. "Good. Stay there", he instructed Lewis and pulled Seb a little closer, until they were both basically sitting on top of Lewis. They were kissing, Seb's hands running all over Kimi's body and Kimi slowly trying to get Seb out of his underwear. 

When he had managed that, Kimi spit in his hand and stroked Seb to full hardness, before looking down at Lewis again. 

"Would you like it if I made him come like this? His come hitting you in your pretty face?"

Lewis moaned and thrust his hips up a little, eyes focused on where Kimi was touching Seb. Seb was staring down at Kimi as well, making a mewling sound everytime Kimi stopped his strokes to run his thumb over the tip of Seb's dick. 

"I need to hear your words", Kimi said with a smirk and stopped moving his hand. 

Immediately, Seb whimpered and his gaze flickered from Kimi to Lewis as if he was pleading him to comply with Kimi's command. 

"I'd love that", Lewis whispered with a raw voice. "But I'd like it even more if you'd fuck me. I'll suck Seb off." 

With a smirk, Kimi let go of Seb and pushed him down onto the mattress next to Lewis, while he started to undress himself. "You truly have the best ideas, darling. Seb, take off Lewis' boxers." 

Hurrying to do so, Seb never took his eyes off Kimi's body. He had gotten up and Kimi couldn't stop the blush that painted his cheeks red when he noticed both Seb's and Lewis' eyes on him, assessing him, drinking him in and definitely staring at his dick.

As soon as they were all naked and on the bed again, Kimi helped Lewis up so he was on his hands and knees, facing the headboard and pressed the lube into Seb's hand. "I want you to open him up for me. Get him nice and wet, will you, baby?" 

Seb got to work and Kimi enjoyed the view for a few moments, the way Seb slowly pressed his thumb into Lewis hole, just a little, just a teasing touch before inserting the first finger. While Seb was busy fingerfucking Lewis and scissoring him open, Kimi reached around and let his fingers run down Lewis' chest until they hit his hard dick. "You're so eager for this, aren't you, darling?" 

"Yes, yes, please", Lewis whimpered, thrusting his pelvis back and fucking himself on Seb's fingers when Seb didn't move fast enough. 

When Kimi started kissing down Seb's neck while slowly touching Lewis in the rhythm of Seb fucking his fingers into Lewis, Seb groaned. "You're doing so well, Lewis, you're amazing, tell me when you're ready for Kimi, okay?" 

Kimi took his hands off Lewis and slapped Seb's arse playfully. "You're an impatient little slut." Seb moaned and replied with a quick nod, focusing more on pleasuring Lewis until- 

"Please", Lewis cried out when Seb found his prostate and started to massage it with a self-satisfied grin. "Please please please fuck me, Seb, Kimi, please!" 

"So sensitive", Seb moaned and pulled his fingers out, looking up to Kimi expectantly. 

"Sit in front of him at the headboard and spread your legs", Kimi commanded. He grabbed Lewis' hips and pulled him back a little so Seb could slide into position in front of him. 

While Seb was busy manoevering on the bed, Kimi couldn’t resist to rub his dick against Lewis' well lubed arse. Lewis whimpered and when Seb looked at him now he could see how his pupils were blown wide enough to reduce the brown of his eyes to a thin ring. It was a gorgeous sight and a heady feeling to have Lewis' intense gaze resting on him like this.

"I love you", Seb whispered and kissed Lewis softly, or at least he meant to do it softly but as soon as their lips connected the kiss turned sloppy and passionate and hot. 

When Lewis suddenly broke away from their kiss with a loud moan, Seb looked up at Kimi who had bottomed out inside Lewis. "Does he feel good?", Seb asked with a smirk, his hand scratching over Lewis' scalp when he leaned back while pulling Lewis closer so he was on eye level with Seb's dick. 

"Amazing", Kimi moaned, his thighs shaking with the effort to keep still after that first initial thrust. "Can I move? Lewis, babe, please tell me I can move." 

Lewis pressed out a quick "Yes, please!" before he went down on Seb, and Seb's throaty moan accompanied Kimi starting up a rhythm. He was careful at first, letting Lewis adjust to the challenge of getting fucked and giving head at the same time. 

"God, you feel so good, so tight for me", Kimi babbled, his hands on Lewis' hips where he was trying to hold Lewis still, but he was looking up to Seb: "Ask him his colour." 

Seb had one hand on Lewis' neck, not guiding him or directing him, just softly holding on and now he slid it to Lewis cheek, moaning when he could feel Lewis swallowing around his cock. "Lewis, Lewis, what colour?" 

Seb could have sworn that Lewis rolled his eyes, but he did raise his hand and tap Seb's thigh three times. "Green", Seb told Kimi, the word cut off with a moan when Lewis rolled his balls in his hand and swallowed him down as far as he could in this position, letting his tongue dance along the underside of Seb's dick. 

"Good boy." Kimi picked up the pace, the gentle side of his movement disappearing until his thrusts were hard enough to rock Lewis forwards on Seb's dick. 

"Oh my god", Seb moaned when he realised that Lewis had stopped bobbing his head and that the movement was actually coming from Kimi. "Oh fuck, oh Kimi, oh my god!" 

Kimi reached around and touched Lewis in the rhythm of his thrusts again, jerking him off properly this time instead of just a teasing touch. "Are you going to come for us, love?" 

Lewis arched his back and Kimi sped up his movements just so, almost choking Lewis' on Seb's dick from the impact. Seb made a low sound when Lewis started to use his hand to jerk off the part of Seb's dick he couldn't get into his mouth properly. 

It didn't take long until Seb was moaning in unison with Kimi's thrusts until he pulled away from Lewis and came with a shout all over Lewis' face. Lewis smirked at him when Seb was still milking the last drops from his cock and licked his lips, but Kimi suddenly grabbed Lewis' hips and pulled him up until Lewis' back was pressed against Kimi's chest, both of them on their knees.

"Touch him", Kimi grunted at Seb who was still trying to catch his breath, but enthusiastically complied to the task. The angle had Kimi's dick rubbing over Lewis' prostate with every movement and combined with Seb's hand jerking him off it didn't take long until Lewis came with a moan.

When Lewis' muscles clamped down on Kimi, he lost his rhythm and it only took him a few more thrust until he came as well. 

Sated, tired and out of breath, he pulled out, but kept Lewis hugged close while they laid down on the bed where Seb was waiting to embrace them both. 

"Hmm", Lewis made, feeling warm and safe with Kimi spooning him from behind and Seb trying to clean his face up with a wet wipe while cuddling him as well. 

"That was nice", Seb said and threw the wet wipe on the floor. One of his boyfriends would give him shit for that later, but right now he couldn't care less – he was way too comfortable in his post-orgasmic haze. 

Kimi snorted. "Nice?!"

With a smirk, Seb shrugged and blew a kiss over to Kimi. "Pretty amazing." 

"You could've told me what you're up to, though", Lewis interjected their banter, pulling Seb a little closer. 

"We did", Kimi whispered right into Lewis' ear before kissing his cheek. "You're just a little dense", Seb added. 

"You're arseholes. Both of you", Lewis gave back in a fond tone and yawned. "I love you." 

Kimi and Seb shared a smile. "Love you too", they said and just a few heartbeats later, Lewis was snoring between them.~


End file.
